Conventionally, an operation device that is connected to an information processing device such as a PC (Personal Computer) and a game device and transmits an operation signal to this information processing device is known (e.g. refer to PTL 1).
The controller (operation device) described in this PTL 1 has a left grip part and a right grip part held with the left and right hands of a user and directional keys and operation keys placed on the front surface of this controller. Of these, the directional keys are placed at positions corresponding to the thumb when the left grip part is held with the left hand and the operation keys are placed at positions corresponding to the thumb when the right grip part is held with the right hand.
Furthermore, this controller is provided with two analog sticks between the left grip part and the right grip part.